Losing Your Memory
by justoneday
Summary: When a terrible accident happens Rachel looses her memory. She doesn't remember anything up to when she was starting high school. Puck is determined to be there for her and help her remember. How will Puck fit into her life if she does remember?
1. Who Are You?

**A/N- So I know I have multiple stories going on but I have a plan! When I am writing I am going to write a few chapters ahead which I have never done so that I have chapters ready for when I want to update. Also I love writing for different shows. This is my first Glee fan fiction but I did write one for Youtube this one is a little more in-depth though. It is also a Puck and Rachel story which is the same as my Youtube one but it is not going to be the same. Also I would just like to say that Rachel and Finn aren't together, he is with Quinn. Here is the first chapter of **_**'Losing Your Memory'**_

_You're losing your memory now…_

The whole glee club was sitting in the waiting room in utter shock. They didn't really know what to do or what to say. Blaine and Rachel had gotten into a car accident on their way to the glee club meeting. The Warblers had just arrived and all of them looked worried. Sure Kurt wasn't happy that Sebastian was there but that didn't matter now, all that mattered was making sure Blaine and Rachel were ok.

About an hour later the doctor came out followed by Blaine who had stitches on his head. Kurt immediately stood up and walked gave Blaine a hug being careful incase there were more injuries. The Warblers came over and were glad to see that Blaine was ok.

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Quinn asked, sure they weren't the best of friends but they had gotten closer and Quinn actually cared about Rachel.

"Ms. Berry has suffered a severe concussion. She also had internal bleeding which the doctors were able to fix. She is expected to make a full recovery." The doctor informed everyone.

"Can we please go see her?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course but please be quiet and call me if she does happen to wake up."

Walking into Rachel's room everybody decided to go in one by one. Kurt wanted to go in alone but Blaine didn't want to so Sebastian said that he would go with him. The first one to go was Mercedes.

"Hey diva… you know we have had our ups and downs but we always end up on top because we are girls for life. I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and you better not leave me. Who am I going to fight for solos? Who is going to have girl's nights with Kurt and me and rant about her latest boy problems? I need you to come back to us so that we can be best friends again. Just please wake up."

Once Mercedes came outside Tina and Mike went in. Tina proceeded to cry and couldn't form any words so Mike spoke instead. "Rachel you need to wake up… I mean look what is happening to us when you aren't here to set us straight? I mean we all need you here with us. Glee club isn't going to be the same without you. So you got to wake up… please."

Next to go inside was Artie, Brittany and Santana. Santana spoke up first. "I have never liked you… that's no secret to anyone. But I envy your voice as much as I hate to admit it and also the glee club needs someone annoying and you're our person for that. So wake up Berry… please."

"I remember when you were trying out for West Side Story and I said anybody would be lucky to have Rachel's voice but the truth is there can only be one Rachel Berry and I really hope that you are going to be ok because I don't want to let that Rachel Berry go."

Brittany was the last person to talk. "Rachel you need to wake up, everyone is really worried about you and I am too so I made you a get well card. People are saying that you were really hurt and you should be ok but I really hope that is true. Sure you're annoying but just to tell you the whole glee club loves you so please wake up."

The three of them went back outside and Mr. Schue went in next.

"Rachel you know I have never heard a voice like yours in a very long time. It has taken awhile but you have grown so much and not only in glee club. I have been honored to be your teacher and I am glad that we have glee club so we can let that amazing talent of yours shine. So wake up so I can have one last year of being your teacher."

Next up was Kurt. "I don't really know what to say except that we need you here Rachel. There is no one I would rather share the stage with. Who's going to want advice when I am the one who really needs it? Or have girl's nights with? I know Blaine feels terrible and he is coming in here with this guy… _Sebastian. _By the way I am going to need to tell you about this guy later so you need to wake up… so I can pour all my sorrows out to a very special diva friend. I love you Rachel."

Blaine came in next with Sebastian by his side. Blaine sat down while Sebastian stood beside him. He didn't know Rachel personally but he had heard a lot about her and the fact that Blaine was driving the car would make anyone feel guilty. "Rachel I am so sorry… this never meant to happen and if you don't wake up… I will never be able to forgive myself," Blaine was unable to finish so Sebastian stepped in for a second.

"You know I have never met you but I have heard a lot about you so you need to wake up for everyone and so I can meet this certain Rachel Barbara Berry and so I can here that killer voice of yours. I know everyone wants you to wake up. So why don't you just try to do that." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and nodded his thanks to him for saying that.

Quinn came in next. "Hey… I know we haven't been friends that long but I have considered us very close over these past few weeks and I just want you to wake up. I want to have our friendship grow. So wake up and don't let us grieve you. I miss you already Rachel."

Finn was next. "Where do I start? We have had so many ups and downs in our relationship. I have tried to ignore that we are friends because of our past but you know what Rachel. I just want you to be happy. I'm happy and I want you to be happy. This wasn't supposed to happen. Our friendship was supposed to fixed and then we can be friends and you would be my best man whenever I get married. I know Puck would fight you for it but I don't care. See Rach you need to wake up. The glee club needs you, Quinn needs you… I need you. So please wake up. I will always love you Rachel Barbara Berry… you know that."

Last to come in was Puck. "Berry… Berry, Berry, Berry. I can't say anything that is going to make this situation any less messed up. We have been friends for a long time. We have been mad at each other, we have yelled at each other, we have sang love songs too and with each other. I don't know what I would do without you Rachel. You're the only person who calls me Noah… I want you to be the only person who calls me Noah and if you don't wake up I won't have my taste of Berry every day."

Puck stopped talking and looked down forcing the tears away. He didn't want to cry. Sure he and Rachel were close but he didn't like her like _that. _Finn would kill him whether he was with Quinn or not. All of a sudden Puck heard a whimper and looked up to see Rachel slowly opening her eyes.

Puck quickly composed himself and grabbed Rachel's hand only for her to pull it away slowly and look at him confused. "Rach are you ok? Stupid question I know, I'm so glad you are ok!"

Then Rachel said three words. Three simple words that made Puck feel so many different emotions. Sad and confused mainly but he didn't know what to think when Rachel said. "Who are you?"

**A/N- I feel bad for leaving it at that but maybe you should review and tell me what you think of my new story and then I could post another chapter! So please review and tell me what you think. Now I know I put Sebastian in this story but there is something about his character that I love. Plus the guy that plays him, Grant Gustin, is insanely hot and I just love the idea of his character. Anyways hope you liked this! Until next time… :) **


	2. Hospital Talk

**A/N- Wow that response I got for the first chapter was amazing! I couldn't believe the story alerts, author alerts, favourite stories, favourite authors and reviews I got! I had a good feeling about this story but wow this is just amazing! This chapter doesn't have a lot of Puck, he is in the beginning but then he isn't in the rest of the chapter. Don't worry he will be back the next chapter. This one has a lot of talking in it. Finn talks to Rachel about her life since she has forgotten it. Also there is a character at the end of the chapter who makes an appearance… just saying. Here is chapter 2 of **_**"Losing Your Memory" **_**and it is entitled **_**'Hospital Talk'**_

Puck's face went blank. His whole world stopped and he felt like his heart had stopped beating. Did she just _'who are you?' _ What the hell was going on? The doctor said that she would be fine so why didn't she remember him?

"Rach what are you talking about? It's me, Puck… Noah I mean. Remember? We met when we were like 10 but we never talked and now we are really good friends or at least I like to think we are. Come one you are my Berry… you have to remember who I am." Puck said and tears started to well up in his eyes. This is Rachel he was talking about.

"I'm sorry but… I don't remember. I mean I remember Mercedes and Kurt and that's all I remember! Why can't I remember anyone else! Wait… what year is it?" Rachel asked starting to panic.

"It's 2012," Puck said forcing his tears not to come down his face.

"I thought it was 2008. I can't remember four years of my life?"

Before Puck had a chance to respond the doctor came in and Puck re-told him what happened. Then he told Puck that he had to leave. The whole Glee club stood up when Puck came into the waiting room. This time he let the tears fall down his face and Mr. Schue immediately stood up and hugged Puck. Everybody thought that she had died and they all cried. Sebastian was in a state of shock because he knew what this would do to Blain.

After Puck calmed down Mr. Schue let him go and Puck turned to everyone and saw their expressions and Puck knew that him crying meant everyone thought that Rachel had died. "She doesn't remember who I am. She doesn't remember any of us; except Kurt and Mercedes but even that is briefly. I just want my Berry back."

Everyone just stared off into space not really sure what to say. Finn finally sat down and put his head in his hands and cried. He cried because even though he was with Quinn Rachel still meant a lot to him and they were still friends. Of course it wasn't the same when they were together but she still meant something to him and now she didn't remember. Didn't remember who he was, what they shared, what happened in their relationship, nothing and there wasn't a single thing that he could do about it.

The doctor finally came back out and explained that Rachel's memory loss should only be short term and that eventually her memories will come back and that they shouldn't pressure her or stress her.

"She is asking for Noah." The doctor said looking around for anyone to step forward. When everyone looked around they realized that Puck wasn't in the waiting room and nowhere near it. Finn was going to look for his best friend but then got an idea.

"Can I go see her? I promise not to stress her out or anything I just want to see her." Finn said wiping his tears away.

"Of course, just be careful." The doctor said before leading him into Rachel's room.

"Ms. Berry we couldn't find Noah so another one of your friends wants to come in and see you," the doctor said peaking into Rachel's room to make sure it was ok. When she nodded the doctor let Finn step around him. Rachel looked confused when she saw Finn and his heart sank. He thought that if Rachel saw him she might remember even just a little bit. Finn went over and sat down on the stool beside her bed.

"Hey Rach… I'm Finn." Finn said trying not to sound weak.

"Hey… this is weird." Rachel said, still looking at Finn closely.

"What's weird?" Finn asked worried about her answer.

"I feel like I know you." Rachel said looking down trying not to blush. Sure Finn was very good looking but when she saw the Mohawk guy who she realized that his name was Noah, Rachel felt… _something. _

"Well I can tell you whatever you would like to know." Finn said. He liked that Rachel felt like she knew him. It wasn't much but it was something.

"When and where did we meet?"

"Well we go to the same high school together and we met in Glee club."

"Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah Mr. Schue runs it. It has been amazing. This is our third year in glee club."

"So we're friends?"

Finn looked down unsure what to say. Does he tell her the whole truth? If he did then maybe she would remember even just a glimpse of their relationship and then her memory would come back in no time. Or he could lie to her because she isn't supposed to have any stress and Finn doesn't want to put to much information on her.

"Finn… what is it?" Rachel asked growing worried.

Finn sighed before speaking. "Do you want me to tell you everything? Because if you want me too I can but it is kind of a long story and I don't want to stress you out cause the doctor said…"

"Finn!" Rachel said finally being able to get a word out. "I want to know everything."

"Ok well be prepared. I didn't really know you freshman year so I can't tell you much about it. When I joined Glee club you were already there. I didn't want to be in Glee club at first. I was dating Quinn and you and I were really good friends. You started to date Puck for a bit but then you guys broke up. Quinn found out she was pregnant and she told me I was the father even thought it was my best friend Puck's and…"

"Wait, Noah?" Rachel asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah him and…" Finn started again.

"Wait you guys were best friends and he slept with your girlfriend and got her pregnant?" Rachel asked, still in shock.

"Rachel… do you want to listen to the story or not?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry I just can't believe he would do something like that. When I woke up he seemed like such a good guy and then I found out he did something like that and I just… I don't know what to think right now."

"Do you want me to stop?" Finn asked, worried that he said too much and scared her.

"No… sorry, keep going." Rachel said.

"Anyways you were the one who told me that Puck was the father and I quit Glee club right before a competition but Mr. Schue convinced me to go. Then we were sort of dating but I guess I broke up with you and you got really upset and started dating this guy Jesse St. James and that is when I realized that I wanted you back but it was too late. Jesse was from this glee club called Vocal Adrenaline and he quit so that he could be with you. After awhile you guys broke up and their glee club including Jesse threw eggs at your head so he could prove that he was over you. All the guys in Glee got overprotective and finally it was time for Regionals which is a show choir competition. We were going to sing a Journey medley and right before we were set to perform I told you that I loved you…"

"Are we still together?" Rachel asked, she couldn't see herself with Finn. Not that he wasn't a good guy but just because it didn't seem like they were meant to be together. They just seemed like they could be good friends; potentially best friends.

"No but there is more. So after I told you I loved you we started dating but then you found out that I slept with this cheerleader Santana while you were dating Jesse and you got really upset and made out with Puck while we were still together and…"

"Wait so both of your girlfriends; me and… Quinn, yeah that's her name; cheated on you with Puck?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah… thanks for reminding me." Finn said sarcastically.

"Sorry and anyways… continue."

"So after I found out we broke up and then I started dating Quinn again. Then Jesse came back into town and it seemed like you guys were going to get back together but I ended up breaking up with Quinn and then we made it to New York City and we were at Nationals for show choir which is like the best for high school. We wrote original songs and you and I did a duet called 'Pretending' and it is about fighting each others feelings for one another and wondering if we are always going to be pretending that there isn't something there. So as I was saying we got back together and everything was going great. You got the lead in the musical but once the football recruit came in and said that my football career was going to end I started to get edgy. I wasn't myself and Mr. Schue helped me out a lot with it and he made me feel better about myself. But something changed with us… we drifted apart and it didn't feel the same. Finally we both realized that there was nothing there anymore and I turned to… Quinn for comfort," Finn took a pause and let the information sink in for Rachel. She had been quiet but she nodded at Finn to continue. "We ended up spending a lot of time together and getting closer and we ended up getting back together. You were upset at first but then ended up being happy for us and you and Quinn are actually sort of friends now. Don't worry though we are still friends. That will never change."

Rachel stayed silent for a few minutes and Finn was wondering if maybe he should leave. "Wow that is a lot to take in… I'm sorry."

Finn looked at her not quite understanding what she could be sorry about. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"For what I did with Puck… Noah when you and I were still together."

"Thank you, and I hope we can rebuild our friendship." Finn said with a smile.

"I would like that too… now come and give me a hug." Rachel said as a joke and Finn laughed as he leaned down and gave her a hug before leaving the room.

Once Finn left Rachel wondered where Noah had gone, did he not want to talk to her anymore? Was she over thinking things? That's it she was over thinking things! Before Rachel could call for the nurse there was a light, hesitant knock on the door.

A guy looked around the door when he opened it to see if there were any other visitors. He was in a school uniform and Rachel began to wonder if maybe they had to wear uniforms at school but then again Noah and Finn didn't wear that uniform.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked, feeling stupid for always having to ask that.

"I'm Sebastian… friend of a couple of your friends out there. I just figured since you had no idea who I was before you lost your memory that you would like a friend right now?"

Rachel smiled at his kindness. She had to admit he was good-looking but she still preferred a certain mohawked man who had yet to make an appearance. "That sounds great… sit down, lets talk."

**A/N- So there is chapter 2! I know I said that there was a lot of dialogue and I wasn't lying! So what did you think of Rachel and Finn's talk? And also Sebastian comes to see her? I have loved his character and I think he is an amazing singer! I can't wait to see more of him on Glee. And an important question for all readers**When would you like Rachel's memory to return? Next few chapters or wait awhile?** Anyways please review and thank you everyone for everyone who loves this story. Until next time… :) **


	3. Memories

**A/N- I hope this chapter is ok. It is not my best I don't think but I will let you guys be the judge of that. So please read and review! Anyways here is chapter 3 **_**'Memories'**_

After talking to Sebastian for a good hour Rachel was finally started to feel tired. After saying her goodbyes Rachel fell into a blissful sleep. Her dream was… weird you could say.

_Rachel's Dream_

_Puck was in a room that looked like the choir room with a guitar in his hand singing and playing the guitar. Rachel had a huge smile on her face and Finn did not look happy. _

"_Sweet Caroline, good times never been this good. I've been inclined, to believe it never would. Oh sweet Caroline, good times never been this good."_

_The place changed to the choir room but everyone was in a big huddle all looking at the door. All of a sudden Puck walks in and Rachel smiles and walks up to him but stops while she speaks. "Are you sure about this Noah? Choosing us over the football team means that you may get a slushy facial every day."_

_Puck looked at the group and smirked but then looked down at Rachel and smiled a genuine smile. "Bring it," He said and Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he held her in an embrace. _

_End of Rachel's Dream_

Rachel sat up so fast that whoever was sitting beside her jolted awake too. Rachel looked over to see Puck rubbing his eyes. Rachel smiled when she saw Puck. He had fallen asleep beside her bedside… that was so sweet.

"Hey, are you ok?" Puck asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah… uh I think so… I don't know. I just had the weirdest dream." Rachel said, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to remember what her dream was about.

"What was so weird about it?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah you can ask me anything," Puck said. He was starting to become concerned. She was being so secretive.

"Did you ever sing to me?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Uh… yeah I did; I sang…" Puck began but Rachel interrupted him.

"Sweet Caroline," Rachel finished his sentence.

Puck's eyes widened and he squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. "Yeah… I did! You remember?"

Rachel ignored his question and asked another question. "Did you choose glee club over the football team once?"

Puck couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did that mean Rachel's memories were going to come back? Was she going to run back to Finn and try to get him back even if they were just friends? Puck had to admit he was thinking about Rachel a lot more then he should have.

"Yeah I did… then we broke up you could say."

"Wow… does this mean that my memories are coming back?" Rachel asked, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe… let me get the doctor," Puck said quickly but before he could leave her side Rachel grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay with me? Tell me about… us." She said quietly.

Rachel moved over in the bed to make room for Puck. He silently got in and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what do you want me to tell you?" Puck asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tell me about us. Did we date for long?" Rachel asked.

"No. I was a jerk to you. You deserved better than me because I was an idiot. I was this jock that only cared about my reputation and you were in Glee club and only cared about being great at something. We weren't right for each other." Puck answered honestly.

Before Rachel had the chance to say something Puck continued talking. "I did want to be with you. You said to me when we broke up that I didn't really want to break up with you and I said yes I did. The truth is though; I didn't want to break up. I cared about you but like I said I was afraid of ruining my reputation. It was stupid but I knew that you deserved someone who was way better than me."

Rachel studied Puck for a minute before talking. "You seem like the perfect guy for me,"

Puck chuckled. "I'm far from perfect. I have made a lot of mistakes that I'm not proud of. I uh I'm not good enough for you,"

Rachel looked up at Puck and saw for once that he was being very sincere. "You're perfect to me… Noah,"

"You're perfect to me because even though I have memory loss I can tell that I care about you. I talked to Finn and he told me that we went out and we also made out when I was with Finn and that has to mean something. I mean if I did that then… you have to mean something to me. I can already feel that you mean more to me then I should probably know right now. But Noah… you mean something to me and you may not know that right now but you have to believe me." Rachel said, silently begging him to believe her.

"I'm not meant to be a good guy. You mean something to me Rachel Barbara Berry and I can't be good enough for you," Puck said as he got up and started to walk to the door. "You deserve the best and I'm not the best. I will see you later," Then he left.

Rachel sat there not really sure what to say. This day started out good and now Puck was gone. Rachel had to fix this. She picked up her phone that she got her friends to give her back and looked for Puck's number once she found it she dialed and waited. It went to voicemail.

_You've reached Puckerman. To busy to answer the phone.- Beep_

"Noah its Rachel. I'm sorry about our conversation. That is not the way I wanted it to go. Please just call me back… I miss you already."

Then Rachel set her phone down and cried. She cried because she messed everything up and the only person she wanted beside her was Puck and he wasn't here because she screwed things up. She got a couple of her memories back and then confronted Puck you could say and then everything went south. This is not what she wanted. This isn't right. All Rachel wanted was to have Puck here. To tell her some good memories and to make her laugh. Rachel just wanted Noah back.

**A/N- Ok I really hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm sorry it is short and I am going to try and make the next one longer and more interesting. Once again sorry that this isn't the best one that I have written. Anyways thank you everyone for being supportive of this story. I love Puck and Rachel and I love them together but then again who saw the Michael episode! That was amazing! Please review and let me know what you guys thought and if you want anything to happen and I will try and make it fit into the story. Until next time… :) **


	4. Misunderstood and Misread Scenes

**A/N- I am soo sorry for the wait! Everything has been so hectic and I have been so busy and I just haven't had time to do anything but school work! I wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll of which new story you would like me to write on my profile. If you have already voted I wanted to let you know that I added some new choices and the voting has gone up to five votes and not three so if you have already voted you get a couple more votes! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review! Here is chapter 4 entitled **_**"Misunderstood and Misread Scenes" **_**Hope you enjoy everyone! Please review! **

Rachel was still in the hospital and Noah had not come back to see if she was alright. She knew they had a fight... sort of but she had left numerous messages and she had texted him a lot and he didn't respond not to one of them.

The door opened a little and Sebastian walked into her room. "Hey... how are you feeling?"

Rachel smiled at Sebastian. She knew that no one liked him but she couldn't help it. He seemed really nice to her and that was all she cared about. Also if she didn't have confusing feelings about Noah and he wasn't gay she would seriously consider dating him but that was out of the question obviously.

"I'm ok... not really actually. I'm really upset because Noah hasn't come back and I am still in this hospital! This really sucks you do know that right?"

Sebastian laughed and Rachel just glared at him. "Rachel I have been here for the past week since you have been in the hospital. I think I went home just to change my clothes and get extra clothes."

Rachel stared at him wide-eyed. "Are you serious? Then how come you're never here when I wake up?"

"Well I do get hungry and when you sleep I sleep but I wake up before you and a few times Kurt has kicked me out."

Rachel stared at him still in disbelief. "You have been here the whole time?"

She really couldn't believe it. How come Sebastian cared about her so much? They hadn't known each other that long. Well according to him they have known each other longer then she thought but apparently he wasn't nice.

"Of course I have been here the whole time," Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand "I'm going to be here until you tell me to leave."

...

Puck was sitting in his living room playing his video games when Mike, Sam and Finn stormed in. Mike went over to the power source for the game and pulled it out.

Puck jumped up when he saw his screen go blank. "What the hell!"

"You need to go see her," Sam said blankly and nobody actually needed to say her name to know that Sam was talking about Rachel.

Puck glared at all of them before turning to walk upstairs. He didn't need this. Mike ran in front of him and Finn and Sam joined him.

"Come on dude, she's all depressed." Finn tried to reason.

"That's not my problem," Puck said and tried to push through his friends.

"Maybe not Puck but it is your fault." Sam said a little harsher then intended.

"Oh it's my fault?" Puck asked even though he knew that it was his fault.

"Yeah because ever since you left and didn't come back she hasn't been the same; she's been looking at her phone constantly and she has been asking where you are. I don't know why dude but you have her messed up and you need to go see her or things are going to get bad. She's getting released today. Why don't you go see her?" Mike suggested.

"She's getting released today?" When they guys nodded Puck sighed. "I guess I could go see if she needs a ride home."

All the guys looked at each other and grinned. Finn took a step forward and smelled Puck. "Take a shower first... you stink."

Puck rushed upstairs to get ready to go see Rachel. She was getting released today! Of course he had been ignoring her but he was mad. Actually he was pissed and not because of what was said but he really did think she deserved way better than him. She was Rachel Berry! Finn always got her and he never did. This time though... this time Puck was getting the girl.

...

At the hospital Rachel was getting changed in the bathroom and Sebastian was sitting on her bed waiting.

"_I can't believe I'm getting out of this place!" Rachel yelled through the door. _

"You must be happy... hey how are your memories coming back?"

Rachel came through the door wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top with a black fitting sweater and black ballet flats.

"Well they are coming back in bits and pieces. I only have memories of Noah right now but the doctor said that should change." Rachel said while looking in the mirror and when she turned around Sebastian was looking at her with his mouth hung open.

Rachel started laughing. "What's wrong? Do I look bad?" She said through her giggles.

"If I wasn't gay..." Sebastian mumbled.

"What?" Rachel asked because she hadn't heard him.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Are you ready to go?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed Rachel's back for her.

"Wait," Rachel said and Sebastian stopped in mid-motion. "I wanted to thank you,"

Before Sebastian had a chance to respond Rachel grabbed his hands and started talking. "You have been here for me all week. I know from what you have told me that you weren't the nicest person when we first met but the fact that you are nice now counts. When my memories come back my thoughts of you won't change. You are actually a great guy and I can't imagine what I would do if you weren't here for me. You listened to me when I complained and complained. Nobody ever did that, not even my daddies but you did. You never judged me or made me feel stupid. You made me feel like me and I hope that when my memories do come back that we can still be friends."

Sebastian just looked at her and smiled. Sometimes she could be so cute; even if he was gay he could call girls 'cute' or 'hot' or whatever. Sebastian pulled Rachel into a hug and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame as she wrapped her arms around his muscular body.

"Of course we can still be friends." Sebastian said and Rachel pulled back so she could look in his face and give him her most genuine smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Then the pair pulled apart when they heard a small chuckle but it had a hint of disbelief in it. Sebastian and Rachel turned around to see Puck standing there holding a bouquet of red roses... her favourite flowers.

"I can't believe I came here to apologize and see if you needed a ride home." He said and then he dropped the roses and walked away.

Rachel felt tears brimming in her eyes. She pulled away fully from Sebastian and tried to run towards Puck while yelling his name. As she got out the door she saw him turning the corner but he took one last look at her and she looked at him silently pleading for him to come back. All he did was turn around and walked fully around the corner.

"Puck!" Rachel tried one more time but it was no use... he was gone.

**A/N- Well that was a... sad chapter? I hope you guys liked it even if it was sad! The next couple of chapters will probably be sad and not much puckleberry but don't worry that will change! Anyways once again I am sooo sorry for the wait! I didn't mean for it to be this long! Also once again I have a poll on my profile for which new story you want me to write next because I am finishing two of my stories soon and I want to start writing a new story soon so let me know what you think! Please review and thank you for all of your support! Until next time... :) **


	5. She Will Be Loved

As soon as Puck was out of sight Rachel dropped to her knees and started sobbing. Sebastian came out of the hospital room and seeing Rachel there crying broke his heart. Sebastian ran right past her and rounded the corner. When he shot through the hospital doors he realized that he had missed Puck.

Rachel came out of the hospital and saw Sebastian yelling a string of curse words. She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder which made him jump slightly. He whipped around and saw Rachel standing there. She was trying to be strong and trying to hold it together but Sebastian saw right through that.

Wordlessly he took her into his arms and started to tentatively stroke her back, trying to comfort her; trying to do anything to make her feel better. Sebastian didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He had only known Rachel for awhile and he was already questioning how he felt about her. Friend? Sister? More than a friend? No! No! No! He was gay! Gay! As in _not_ into girls!

Rachel looked up to Sebastian and he was gazing down at her. He looked at her with so much passion she felt hot under his gaze. Grabbing a loose strand of her hair Sebastian began playing with it before he tucked behind her ear and let his hand linger down to the end of her neck and then down a little bit further. Rachel didn't know what to think. What was he doing? She knew what but why was he doing this? It made no sense.

"Sebastian… what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"You are so beautiful." Sebastian whispered. Leaning down he kissed her on the lips and felt a small spark. Ok so it was a big spark but what was he supposed to do now?

Rachel was the first to pull back and look at Sebastian in utter shock. Where did that come from? "Sebastian… we can't… it's not right." Rachel whispered.

"No it's right… it's just not right now," Sebastian said.

Rachel just shook her head. She couldn't be thinking about this. "I have to go," Rachel quietly said.

"I was going to take you home remember?" Sebastian asked.

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't be anywhere near him right now. "I'm just going to call Blaine; maybe he could come and pick me up."

"Rachel…" Sebastian tried again but she didn't even answer back. Rachel just walked back into the hospital to wait for Blaine to hopefully come and get her.

Sebastian looked at his phone for the fifth time that day. He couldn't even concentrate on the Warblers practice he just sat there…waiting for his phone to ring or for a text from Rachel to come in…but it never did.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?"

"What!?" He yelled.

Nick jumped back. "Whoa dude just wanted to say that Blaine called and asked if we wanted to come to McKinley and some numbers. You in?"

Sebastian thought about it and then realized he had the _perfect _song to sing to Rachel. Sebastian smiled for the first time in a week as he looked at Nick and said "Yeah… I'm in."

Rachel sat in Glee club feeling so bad about herself. Puck wasn't talking to her at all and Blaine had tried to get her to just talk to Sebastian but she wouldn't…she couldn't.

"Ok, guys! We're very happy to have Rachel back! Even though she doesn't have all of her memories she hasn't lost her singing voice! Anyways Blaine has asked the Warblers to come to McKinley and they are going to perform a couple songs."

Rachel turned around and looked at Blaine with a cold glare. She knew that this was part of his plan to try and get Rachel to talk to Sebastian. Didn't mean she liked it one bit. He _kissed _her…how was she supposed to take that? He's supposed to be gay, yet he kissed her!

The Warblers came in one by one, Sebastian being the last one. The first thing he did was look at Rachel. She looked fantastic; it had felt like an entirety since the last time he saw her and that killed him.

Nick stepped up since he was kind of the leader of the Warblers. "Hey guys so first we're going to do a group number and then Sebastian has a song he would like to sing."

All the Warblers got in position for a number they had been practicing before Blaine called.

After finishing covering Simple Plan's "Summer Paradise" Sebastian took the stage alone and looked at the band signaling that he was ready. Everybody quieted down and the music started.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else__  
><em>_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more__  
><em>_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
><em>_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know, I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore__  
><em>_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want__  
><em>_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved__  
><em>_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls__  
><em>_Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful__  
><em>_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
><em>_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)__  
><em>_Yeah, I don't mind spending everyday_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

Sebastian finished the song looking straight at Rachel. All she did was shake her head because she knew she wasn't ready to talk to him and ran out of the choir room with Blaine trailing right behind her.

**A/N- I am so, so, so sorry about the wait! I didn't mean for it to take this long but life got in the way and when life gets in the way you have no spare time and I mean no spare time! But I sprained my ankle playing baseball and my boyfriend is camping this week, so that means free time! I'm resting my ankle for the baseball tournament that is happening this weekend so I figured I should probably give you guys a chapter. So please review and tell me how I did this chapter! Anyway, until next time…:)**


End file.
